


Touching Reunion

by gay_kratos_aurion



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, hatoful... but devil may cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_kratos_aurion/pseuds/gay_kratos_aurion
Summary: Blade against blade, brother against brother, devil against devil, they fought.[based off Dante and Vergil's first battle in DMC3]





	Touching Reunion

"My, how the time flies, brother. How long has it been? A year?" Yuuya sneered at the figure speaking before him.

"What a touching reunion. How about a kiss from your elder brother? Or from this?!" He pulled out his gun as Sakuya drew his sword.

Thus, the clash began. The older one pulled the trigger, firing towards his brethren. Sakuya easily cut the bullet in half, and charged towards Yuuya. A clanging of metal resounded as Yuuya blocked the blow with his own sword.

The thunder bellowed. A fitting backdrop for this battle.

Blade against blade, brother against brother, devil against devil, they fought.


End file.
